A Broken Leg
by KorbinFire
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian were never very close, constant bickering, one-sided flirting, and arguments are somethings you can find in their 'friendship'. However a serious injury may change the course of their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy! Please leave a review.**

 **#Huntbastian**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

* * *

"Again." Hunter repeated.

The Warblers repeated the choreography, attempting to be synchronized with one another. Unfortunately it wasn't synchronized enough because Hunter was becoming irritated by their work. He took in a heavy sigh and glared at them.

"Guys." He started. "What is this I'm seeing right now?"

"It's called dancing Hunter." Sebastian pitched in sarcastically. The Co-Captain was a few feet from Hunter, editing the routine in his mind while watching. Hunter ignored his comment rolled his eyes.

"Quite horrible dancing."

Jeff crossed his arms and look at Hunter. "Do you not realize that this work is extremely difficult!" A few other Warblers pitched in after Jeff's comment. Their rehearsal was starting to look like a protest, voices talking one after another, all going against each other.

"Well maybe you should just suck it up and maybe well get some work actually done!" A Warbler said to Jeff.

"Excuse you?" He responded, his voice full of hostility.

"Yeah! Stop complaining!" Another Warbler added.

The room was turning into chaos. Surprisingly Hunter wasn't the one to stop them interfere, it was Sebastian who shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian yelled out. His face was dead serious, anger flaring in his eyes.

Hunter was a little taken back and just honestly astonished, but he kept a normal expression.

"We are not going to get any shit done with you guys acting like complete animals!" Sebastian added and Hunter nodded in agreement. "Sectionals may be a quite far from now, though we should at least get the practice time in."

"Don't you know how far sectionals is?" Nick put it.

"Exactly! It's is not even remotely close!" Jeff called out.

Hunter rolled his eyes and tapped his foot. "We will become out of shape-"

"Fat and lazy." Sebastian added on to his sentence cutting out Hunter.

"God you guys are like some old married couple..." Jeff muttered. Neither of the two boys had commented on what Jeff said.

"Look let's just call it a night and take a break from practices for a little bit." Sebastian suggested.

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Dismissed. I will notify you when there is another rehearsal." The Warblers nodded and scurried off in groups, muttering things while leaving.

* * *

 **Sebastian's Opinion of Hunter:** Oh there are A LOT of things Sebastian could say about Hunter at first glance. In Sebastian's eyes Hunter was HOT. When Hunter had first arrived, Sebastian stared at him like a hawk. Especially when Hunter was shirtless. Sebastian still thanks the stars that they shared a dorm together. Even though Hunter had stated he was not remotely bi-curious, Sebastian didn't give two craps. The co-captain had flirted with Hunter for majority of the first few months. Always making comments that he could swear would make Hunter blush at times. See, Sebastian doesn't do romance or relationships. Which is not hard to tell considering he's always back with a different guy after few days. He doesn't even have feelings for Hunter! He just wants to get into his pants at least one time to satisfy himself. But Sebastian ended up giving up on that quest after the constant flirting was replaced with fighting. From that point Sebastian and Hunter were at a neutral state. Not as much flirting and not as much fighting. Some would call it awkward but most people just say: "That's Sebastian and Hunter for ya."

* * *

 **Hunter's Opinion of Sebastian:** Hunter could not even begin to describe how much Sebastian Smythe got on his nerves. Sure they were sort of friends now but Sebastian never took anything seriously! A cocky grin or smirk was always on his face, horrific comments slipping out of his mouth, the list went on. However there was something that Hunter would never admit about Sebastian. The captain had quite a large amount of respect for his co-captain. Ignoring the fact that Sebastian was somewhat of a sex addict. Hunter was one of the few people that noticed the passion and desire within Sebastian. Sebastian always said what was on his mind, he was blunt and honest. (Even if he displayed it in an extremely rude way). They both lived two different life styles, but that was just something Hunter admired.

* * *

"So... watcha doing after practice? Night on the town? Meet some girls?" Sebastian asked with a grin. (As usually...)

Hunter turned around after grabbing his backpack. "Uh.. no? Why?"

"Then... You. Me. Dinner tonight?"

"Let me think about it... Yeah. No."

Sebastian let a laugh in response. "Aw... Your know fun. Whatever I'll see ya later. I'm gonna go have fun by myself."

"Have fun." Hunter muttered walking away. This was something Hunter disliked about Sebastian's lifestyle. The constant need to go out. Not only was it going out, but he was going to a bar... A _gay_ bar... He wasn't even 21 for god's sake... He doesn't need to be putting himself out into the world, like people use him whenever he wants. But yet again, he would never admit this. Hunter continued through the halls of Dalton to his room. When he first arrived he was actually very confused on the lay out of Dalton. (Mostly because of the dreaded amount of hall ways) but he managed to make it to his room in time to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Something Hunter could NOT explain was why he was so irritated with the fact that he soon found Sebastian coming home early in the morning. At 3 am. Drunk.

~.~.~.~

Hunter laid asleep, head on his pillow letting out small and quiet snores. He was sleeping quite peacefully... Well... at least until a certain someone decided to disturb him.

"Huuuuuunterr." Sebastian said, jiggling the doorknob from outside. His voice was barley audible but the jiggling of the door was loud.

Hunter let out a groan, sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Jesus christ..." He muttered as he got out of bed. "Do you not know what time it is? Do you WANT to get expelled." he questioned as he opened the door.

Sebastian gave no reply besides collapsing on Hunter as if his whole body went limp.

"Ugh. Fuck your heavy."

He smirked in response. "Sleep."

"You." He started while moving the drunk boy too his bed. "Are so dead in the morning."

"Sure,whatever Hunty."

Hunter rolled his eyes at the stupid pet name and threw Sebastian on to his bed, little more roughly then he intended to but he ignored the sudden twitch of guilt. Soon after he laid Sebastian down, Hunter went back to his own bed, thinking for a bit. He couldn't decide on whether the fact he was mad at Sebastian for being a pain of an ass or the fact that Sebastian could have easily been taken advantage in his current state of form. However before he could choose he soon fell into a much needed slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you read this chapter I just wanted to apologize for the delay when it came to the 1st chapter. I was going through a large writers block but I am going to try to keep active. So if anyone is there, reading this story... well... Hope you enjoy and leave a review please. Plot Suggestions, advice, and comments are welcome.**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

* * *

"Ugh..." Sebastian groaned. "What happened last night." The drowsy teen blinked a few times and stared at Hunter, ignoring the headache that was bothering the shit out of him.

Hunter was already up and dressed. "I saved your ass.. That's what happened." Hunter muttered in response while fixing his tie.

"Aw... Thanks my prince." he thanked him with a grin.

Hunter rolled his eyes in response and walked towards the door. "Class starts soon."

"Skipping it." Sebastian said bluntly before stuffing his face into his pillow.

"K whatever." And with that, Hunter left the dorm.

Why did Sebastian have to do this to him? The taller boy had this strange affect on Hunter and it was honestly exhausting. I mean, how could ONE boy get him so flustered, so worried, so... angry. The worst part of it all was that Hunter didn't even know why! And with his perfectionist personality that did not help at all. Sebastian always found someway to sneak into his mind with his dirty jokes or actions. It was one of the very few things that bothered Hunter so much. So his strategy was just to ignore it, and well... so far it was not working out.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dorm.

* * *

Sebastian was ravaging the bathroom looking for something to reduce his headache. His hangover headaches were never this bad, each usually went away within a few hours after waking up. He let out a sigh of relief when he located his last Advil pill. Swallowing it with water, Sebastian then splashed some cold water from the faucet into his face. Maybe he was sick? His head hadn't hurt this bad since that time during... _Oh Shit... Lacrosse!_ Sebastian thought, mentally slapping himself. He had completed forgotten he had practice today! He immediately dashed to his closet to gather his lacrosse gear so that he could strip himself of his original clothing and replace it with the team uniform. The headache would have to wait, he could NOT miss another practice, if he did he might as well offer the coach his head on a stick. After one last check in the mirror to make sure he looked _appropriate_ , Sebastian left to go to practice.

~.~.~.~

"Good you made it." Nick said. "Coach would have killed you if you missed again."

Speaking of just made it, Nick was right. Sebastian had arrived maybe a minute or so before practice had actually begun, which was good, but he did still have that horrid headache. Causing Sebastian to sway a little bit, taking 1 or 2 second breaks to stabilize his vision.

"Uh.. Are you okay?" Nick asked noticing Sebastian's odd movements.

Sebastian blinked a few times then answered. "Yeah... Major headache though."

"Shouldn't you rest then. I can tell coach for yo-"

"No!" Sebastian said almost too loudly. "I can't keep slacking, I'll get kicked off the team." He pointed out.

Nick frowned, "But Sebast-" Before Nick could finish we was cut off but a loud whistle, making his head and everyone else's to direct their attention to the coach.

"Alright team, we've got a game this weekend so we need to be in top shape!"

Everyone nodded.

"Now go run a warm up lap then return to the field for a skirmish. Same teams as last time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Coach!" The team called back and went to go start their lap.

Sebastian let out a quiet groan as the lap started. His headache was already bad enough, the running and the helmet on his head just enhanced the pain. When the team returned from the lap and got in position, Sebastian felt like he could have fainted on the spot. Though pure will and determination was keeping him going. Once the match started, Sebastian could have sworn his teammates were teleporting around the turf field. Moving from Sebastian's side, to across the field in an instant.

"Pick it up Sebastian!" He could hear his coach yell from the other side of the field.

"Got it." Sebastian barley managed to say as he sprinted to the opposite side of the field. Something Sebastian did not realize was how much pain he was going to feel in the next 30 seconds. It all happened so quickly, so fast. One moment Sebastian was falling to the ground, and the next a loud crack suddenly was let out. Making the fallen boy want to scream out in pain, scream so loud that his mother in France could hear him. Though when he attempted to, nothing came out. Sebastian could only hear his teammates shouting and gathering around him, until it all went black.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The coach yelled while running to his collapsed player. A few players nodded wordlessly and ran to get a phone.

* * *

"Okay class looks like it's time to wrap it up for this period the bell is about to ring."

Hunter closed his book and placed it in his backpack, glad that this period was ending. He usually didn't mind History but his teacher decided it was a good idea to hand out quizzes and difficult assignments like it was candy.

"If you didn't finish your assignments today then you can hand them in at the end of the week, I'll see you guys tomorrow." The teacher said has the bell rung, symbolizing that the period had ended. (And Hunter did NOT mind that at all.) He had a free period after this, which would give him time to catch up on any school work or even time to just relax. However right when he left the classroom he was stopped by Jeff.

"Hey Hunt."

Hunter grunted, mostly because he hated when people called him that, but he made an effort to reply. "What is it?"

"Did you hear what happened?"

Hunter shook his head, he honestly didn't care. It was probably some stupid drama knowing Jeff, not only that, but he could be doing something far more important then talking to Jeff at the moment.

"Sebastian was taken to the ambulance, some serious injury because of lacrosse I think."

Hunter stared at Jeff. "What."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for updating this so late. I always loose track of time. :/ So yeah... Chapter 3! Also thanks for all the great reviews. I was surprised to see that people actually like my work. Reviews help me stay active! If I become lazy or somethin just message me about it haha.**

 **Tumblr: creative-kasai**

* * *

Hunter just stared at Jeff in disbelief. He panicked (on the inside) instantly. Sure Sebastian might be a big pain in the ass. But they were friends right? Yeah friends. That was the only logical solution Hunter could muster up at the moment. Majority of him just wanted to know if he was alright.

"Yeah, but the Warbler's and anyone else with permission are allowed to leave campus and visit him, since school is almost out anyway."

Hunter nodded and replied politely "Thank you Jeff."

"Sure thing."

~.~.~.~.~

Hunter wasted no time grabbing his things and leaving. He wanted, no needed to see Sebastian. He couldn't exactly explain why he was so worried about him, but now was not the time to talk about that.

Getting to the hospital was horrible. He had almost ran out of gas completely on the way there, along with getting lost on the highway. By the time he arrived at the hospital it was already dark. The sunlight was slowly fading away, causing the sky to turn a bright orange color as it sunk. The halls of the hospitals were quiet, which had surprised Hunter. He only passed maybe four or five people on his way to the Center of the hospital where he could find Sebastian.

"My name is Hunter Clarington from Dalton Academy, I'm here to see Sebastian Smythe. He arrived earlier today." He said to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and checked the computer."Yup he's here, room 206 up on the next floor. The stairs are to your right." She said pointing to door that led to a staircase.

"Thanks." He said quickly while practically running to the direction of the staircase.

~.~.~.~.~

"202...204...206!" Hunter said to himself, turning to enter the doorway. Only to find that Sebastian was laying back, his eyes closed. "Sebas-..." He let a long sigh. Using only his eyes he could tell Sebastian was fine considering he was alive. Though one of his legs were covered in a wrap and was being holstered up. If Hunter had to guess it was probably a leg related injury (obviously), however he had no idea when it came to the details of the injury. Hunter walked towards Sebastian slowly, still staring. He took a seat in the chair next to him, Sebastian had just looked so peaceful. And then suddenly, Hunter had found himself studying Sebastian's various features. Freckles huh. He had honestly never noticed that before. Hunter reached out to rub his fingers against his cheek.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered over, looking confused for a second until a smirk took over. "Took you long enough to get your ass out here." He said softly.

Hunter rolled his eyes and quickly retracted his hand, returning to his old self again. "Where is everyone?"

Sebastian yawned and stretched his arms. "They all came before you, left like maybe an hour ago I think."

"Ah. So what happened?"

Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes at the question. "No idea. I just remember having a huge headache and then going to lacrosse practice. Then next thing I knew I was in a hospital. They said I badly fractured my leg during practice. It was probably because I decided to go to practice with a hangover." He said with a low chuckle.

Guilt swept over Hunter's body. He saw Sebastian that morning, he could have stopped him, looked after him, or…. Something..

"Oh relax, I can take care of myself Clarington." Sebastian said as if he read others mind.

Hunter stayed silent for a moment but looked up. "So when do you think they're gonna let you out?"

"NO idea. No one has actually really spoke to me about the details of the injury. Just that I fractured it."

Hunter nodded. "Have you eaten yet?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Okay I'll be back." Hunter said before getting up from the chair.

"Uh Hunter. No stop it's fine. I can-" he sighed, Hunter was already out the door.

~.~.~.~.~

Hunter took a bite of his sandwich. It took him awhile to actually decide what to get Sebastian, but in the end he just decided to get some burgers from a fast food joint. However when he returned Sebastian was already in a deep sleep. So Hunter found himself sitting back in the chair he was in earlier, eating his portion of the meal. Thank god it was Saturday.

~.~.~.~.~

"Hunt. Hunter. Hellooooo."

Hunter jerked. "Huh? What. what." He said tiredly while opening his eyes.

"You fell asleep you idiot."

He rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?.."

"Almost noon."

Hunter nodded but froze. "Oh shit your food." He said looking down at the bag next to his foot.

"It's cool. A nurse came in and handed me a tray of hospital food. It was shit but food is food."

"Mmm."

About an hour had passed and Hunter was still at the hospital. Him and Sebastian had just been talking, mostly about Warbler things and school gossip like how Sebastian swore that was sleeping with one of the students in his History Class. Hunter's usual self would have just shrugged off a conversation like this, but today he wasn't really acting like his usual self. Not only that but Hunter was surprisingly more engrossed in watching Sebastian as he spoke then listening to the gossip itself. Strange and unknown feelings were flooding Hunter as the day went on. Yes, he did have hint of what those feelings were, that part was easy. But accepting them? Hell, that was on a WHOLE different and new level.

"Okay yeah I'm done rambling now" Sebastian said laughing. Sebastian raised an eyebrow when Hunter didn't reply. "Uh Hunter?"

"Huh? What was that?" He said snapping out from his thoughts.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Tired maybe?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Hunter you've probably got more sleep then I have by now." He said chuckling "But seriously, you don't have act all nice just because my leg is broken and stuff."

"What. I'm not acting like anything?" He protested.

"Well you're not acting like an ass and I haven't even received a lecture yet

Hunter hair shrugged and laid back into his chair.

"Why are you still here anyway? Not that I mind- but- I'm just curious." Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"Company." Hunter said simply.

"Don't you have anything better to do then talk to a cripple all day." He smirked.

"Oh trust me, you're all kinds of interesting." He said with a laugh, not noticing how that might sound if they were under different circumstances.

"Ha. Ha. Sure whatever you say Hunt." Sebastian grinned.

He was trying to get a reaction out of Hunter by using Hunter's pet name. Though surprisingly Hunter hadn't noticed it at all, he just laughed. Which was strange considering Hunter hated when people call him that.

"Okay now I know something's up." Sebastian said staring at the other, an amused look in his eye.

"Really now?"

"Yup. I just called you Hunt and I know how much that gets on your nerves." And it was true, ever since he could remember Hunter would get annoyed when someone called him that.

"Well maybe I don't mind you calling me that." He shot back.

Sebastian eyes narrowed, this playful attitude was for sure news and slightly strange. Considering Hunter always had a strict and stuck up attitude.

He raised one of his eyebrows and smirked. "Now why's that? as a stick." A little teasing couldn't hurt. Right?

"Okay now who even says that?" Hunter said along with a hand gesture.

"Don't change the subject."

"Me letting you call me Hunt as nothing to do with my sexuality." He explained, a light shade of red begging to creep onto his face.

"Aw is Hunty Hunt blushing." Sebastian teased.

"Okay that's where I draw the line." Hunter retorted.

"Not denying it."

"Shut up. I'm straight and not interested."

"Have I ever told you that you're a horrible liar."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you."

Sebastian smiled, "There's the Hunter I know."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "God you're such a prick."


End file.
